Luna
* Luna is a typical 15 year old girl she moved a year ago with her sister Amelia, her niece Cosmica and her parents, she is the leader and the main character of the comic. Personality * Luna is rude in a war and angry. * Luna is sweet and affectionate with her loved ones and more with the children she treats as sons and daughters for her. * Luna has a good leadership with her group in each interdimensional mission she loves her sister very much. * When she is sad it is very difficult to see her cry because the people close to her cry when they see her. Biography Luna was born in New York she was born with a mysterious power inherited from her mother the power of the Moon at that time, she was alone, she had no one until Amelia arrived, an adoptive girl of the same age as Luna, she was born with the power to change the weather, both were born the same day, it was only a difference of 10 minutes. At age 6, Luna and Amelia move to Paraguay, where their father was born. Luna met her older siblings with a boy's name, Valentino, and two girls named Grace and Delia. Luna and Amelia entered the Academy of Warriors and Knights. The academy already recognized two members of her family to her brother Valentino and a guy who is not identified. Luna met Kai and Nya twins to them knew them like the twins of fire and water. Soon he would know I-Sa a girl half human and robot with powers of ice. After two guys something similar to Luna and Amelia called Cole and Floyd with earth powers and maximum power. After Jay and Jacob two guys who want to protect their country but did not know how Jay had the power of lightning and Jacob with the power of sound that can break a crystal giant. They decided to create a team called spinjitzu masters. Will pass some years until the first and last villain attacked who would be Luna's brother who had been filled with jealousy and made deal with the shadows where Luna and Amelia are supposed to lia died since they were merged with their family they escaped with their only niece Cosmica daughter of Valentino that would be powerful soon. Luna upon arriving in New York after a long time they had to replenish their classes and hide their powers and marks that gave effect by the powers passed a year where until today they have their grouLuna with colp of friends and team. Image * Cole and Luna they first kiss this was a couples of weeks before Luna and Amelia "suppose" died * Luna as warriors with her sister Amelia before they escape from the explosion. Facts * She still with her magic. * With her sister are trying to find their missing brother. * She is a princess and heiress. * She still loving Cole after she disappear. * Her favorite color is Blue. * She love math and art. * She love to sing with her sister and her cousins Irisha and Sandy.